


难解难分

by Suai1201



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: Barry想让Nash感到满意，他要取悦他。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	难解难分

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情接606  
> Nash/BarryPWP系列第二篇  
> 第一篇：《贪欢》

【博闪】难解难分

配对：Nash Wells/Barry Allen

Barry推开休息室的门，他来这里取冰镇啤酒。

和Ralph的中途城之旅可谓是费心费力，没用超能力就把中心城几百万人解救于导弹之下可谓是一项壮举，他现在只想喝一点冰爽的饮料给自己一点奖励。巴里打开冰箱门拿出一瓶啤酒，熟练的启开拉环后转身的间隙他看见了躺在沙发上休息的Nash。

Barry的啤酒在喉咙里停顿了一下，又被他狠狠咽下。上一次在穹顶亲密接触后，Nash倒是坦率得一如往常。而Barry每次见到他总有种见不得人的羞涩感，尤其是怕团队里其他人知道他们曾做过的事。

而这个男人今天早些时候对他和他的团队说他能够拯救自己。Barry并不敢抱任何期望，他已经为了即将到来的危机做好了任何准备。他不会因为Nash的话而改变计划。

Barry注意到也许Wells真的在那个地下通道做了一天的挖掘工作。这会儿男人露着肩膀手臂，上身只穿一件白色工字背心，古铜色的肌肤和手臂壮硕的肌肉展示出来，身上因为挖掘工作而沾上的灰尘随处可见，把白色的背心染的有些脏兮兮的。

Barry感觉有股奇怪的东西从身体里钻了出来，在他心里骚动着。他目不转睛的盯着沙发上的男人，不自觉的回想起上次的亲昵。

Wells突然在沙发上惊醒，吓得正在胡思乱想的Barry掉了手里的啤酒。

“该死。”

Barry咒骂到，红着脸捡起地上的啤酒罐，眼看着啤酒撒到了地毯上。

“Barry Allen？”

Wells转头看着他，点头致意。

“对不起，我不知你在这休息，我这就离开。”

Nash快速的从沙发上起来，像有超级速度似的突然就走到他面前。

“可以给我一点啤酒吗Barry?”

“当然。”Barry拿出一罐啤酒拉开拉环递给男人，眼神不敢直视。

Nash却正好相反，从他醒来就一直盯着Barry，眼睛片刻不离。

“你今天穿了礼服。”男人声音沙哑的说。

“对，Ralph准备的，为了今天的卧底行动。”

Nash靠近Barry，几乎紧挨着他的身体。蓝色的眼睛盯着绿色的眼睛，像是在沉溺什么。

“你穿礼服非常好看。”男人看着他的眼睛说。

Barry的心跳都变得紊乱了，呼吸也断了一拍，不知道该怎么回答。实际上他根本不用说话，因为男人的脸向他压过来，堪堪逼上他的唇。

Barry的眼睛眨着，长睫毛扑棱着落下，闭着眼睛接受了这个吻。他闻到男人身上的汗味，咸腥，充满荷尔蒙的味道，像某种机械仪器，大脚四驱车，散发着兽一般的原始与力量。Barry伸手搂住男人有些潮湿的皮肤，肮脏的工字背心和他雪白的礼服衬衣挤在一起。

Barry甘之如饴，他喜欢这种感觉，不需要任何解释，没有任何试探，Wells疯狂的吮吸他的唇瓣和舌头，用手拽着他满是发蜡的头发。炙热得呼吸交错在一起，Barry闭着眼放空了大脑只感受着这个吻和拥抱。

一只手从他背上滑下来，摸到他的臀部，男人有力的手指突然捏住他的臀瓣，让他闷哼一下。

Barry突然停了下来，离开Wells的脸，好像对接下来的事有些不确定。

“为什么停下。”

男人像是在责怪而不是疑问。

“要在这里吗？”

Barry不确定的问，脸颊潮红。

“实验室只有我们不是吗，只要你确定这里没那个该死的人工智能。”

Barry脸更红了，那次以后他直接关闭了吉迪恩的主界面，除非被召唤，否则AI不会自己出现了。

“那倒不会。”他歪头笑了笑，露出一颗虎牙。

“想玩点新鲜的吗？Barry Allen？”

男人仰起头，意味不明的笑着说。“介于我今天一天的辛苦都是为了拯救你，也许我应该得到点奖励。”

Barry内心一个激灵，表面却故作轻松，轻轻点了一下头。

“如果我做的事情让你感到不适，你有权说不，好吗？”

Barry点点头。Nash突然用手钳制住他的下巴，捏住他的脸。

“跪下。”黑发男人粗生粗气的说，手中加大了力道逼迫男孩按照他的命令执行。

Barry慢慢随着男人的力度沉下身体，直到跪在了地毯上，身上的礼服仍然规整，白色的衬衣依然笔挺，甚至领结都没有歪一点，修身的裤子包裹在腿上和臀部，显示出男孩姣好的身材。

Nash居高临下的俯视着男孩，对这顺从的行为表示满意。他用手捏着Barry的下巴，强迫他看着自己的脸，他的手指在男孩嘴唇上摩挲，为男孩初染情欲的迷离眼神感到心动。

Nash松开捏着Barry下巴的手，拉开裤子拉链，释放出早已勃起的性器。他用手握着阴茎，用头部蹭着男孩湿润嫣红的唇瓣，看着自己的前液被涂抹在男孩漂亮的脸颊和嘴上。

男孩吸了一口气，睫毛扑朔着飞舞了几下，但并没有抗拒。Nash没有催促，而是耐心的等着，直到朱唇一启，男孩闭上眼睛张开嘴吞下他的勃起。湿热的口腔容纳了他，让他浑身一颤。

性器遇上湿软的舌，立刻变得更硬更加狰狞。他慢慢动着胯，按着Barry的头轻轻耸动身体，低头看着男孩满面潮红，性器在他干净漂亮的脸上进出，又色情又清纯，连脸上得雀斑都变成了一种青涩的情趣。Barry开始适应了这种进入，他在努力把颈身推进喉咙更深处，每一次深入的尝试，男孩收缩的咽喉挤压着Wells的龟头，让他发出大声的呻吟。

“很好，你做的很好……”

Nash夸赞到，一边把自己顶的更深。男孩的脸几乎埋在他的阴毛上，他加快了抽插的速度，放肆的驰骋在男孩湿热的喉咙，不管男孩发出的呜呜声。

“你……让人上瘾，Barry。只肖一次就……再也……忘不掉了。这是不是……你的……另一种……嗯……超能力？”

Nash抓紧男孩的头发控制他，一边加快了抽插的速度。他在操着西装笔挺头发纹丝不乱的Barry的嘴，这张嘴每天都在说着些感人肺腑的告别之辞。Nash并不买账，他想拯救这个地球，尤其是宝贵的Barry Allen。然后如果他成功拯救了闪电侠，他会要求Barry跟他一起实践很多新奇的性爱注意，就当是某种给自己的奖励。

Nash对别人并没有这种不妥且下流的想法，长久以来没人能点燃他的性欲。如今在这个地球竟然出现了例外，真是宝贵的馈赠，他可不打算放弃这种机会。

“呜……嗯……”Barry被男人的粗硕顶的不断发出呻吟，下巴酸痛不已，口水抑制不住的从嘴角流出来。好在Nash已经没了节凑，在高潮边缘胡乱抽插，嘴里也发出越来越响得呻吟。

“啊——！”

Nash尖叫着，猛地抽出阴茎，在Barry面前用手撸动，直到一股一股乳白色的液体喷了男孩一脸，喷到男孩脸颊和头发上，他才气喘吁吁的慢慢停下手里的动作。

Wells喘了一会才从高潮中回过神来。他低头看着地上跪着的男孩。白色的浊液喷在了Barry的眉毛上，顺着眉峰流到脸颊，又顺着脸颊流到嘴边。有一些甚至从脸上滴了下来，落到男孩精美华丽的礼服衬衣上，玷污了一片洁白。Barry缓缓睁开眼睛，窒息和情欲让他的双眼泪水朦胧，口交时流出的口水染满了下巴，弄得脸上湿漉漉的。男孩得脸变成粉色，甚至连耳朵也变成了粉色。Nash伸手抚摸男孩的肌肤，手指碰到脸颊的瞬间男孩颤抖了一下。男人粗糙的手指把Barry脸上的精液推开，均匀的涂在男孩脸颊和唇瓣上，年轻光滑的肌肤闪着水光，像是某种珍宝。

男人的手指勾起一些精液，轻轻放到男孩嘴边，Wells蓝色的眼睛低垂着，嘴角微微上翘，仿佛在试探。

Barry心领神会，张开嘴伸出绵软的舌头，一下一下把男人手上的精液舔干净。他动作轻柔乖顺，又透着放荡妩媚，他自己也没想到自己会沉浸在取悦这个男人的乐趣里。Barry没有什么其他想法，他只想让Nash满意，他喜欢Nash在性爱里的体贴和霸道，因为这具身体本身就能让他满足，只要男人贴过来，无论怎样Barry都不能拒绝。他是不是得了什么“Wells病”？如果说上次的亲昵Barry还在幻想着别人，这一次却满脑子都是Nash，是他强健的身体，是他沙哑的嗓音，是他的汗味和胡茬，是他古铜色得肌肤，是他的温柔和放荡。

“你做的太好了，值得一个奖励。”

Nash笑着对Barry眨了一下脸。他扶着Barry的手臂让他起来，转身带他来到沙发前，让Barry趴着躺在沙发上。Wells伸手解开男孩的裤子扣，从后面拽下了男孩的礼服裤子，露出挺翘的臀肉。

Barry回头，眼神缱绻玩味的看着黑发男人。

“你打算怎么奖励我？”

黑发蓝眼的男人曲起手臂，用满是肌肉的手臂圈住男孩，欺身附上男孩的身体。他在身后轻轻舔着男孩的耳廓，惹得男孩身体一抖。Wells吻着Barry的侧颈，轻轻吮吸舔舐。温柔和男孩的耳鬓厮磨。

“奖励你一个难忘的高潮。”

Barry浑身舒爽的起了鸡皮疙瘩，Wells沉重健硕的身体和他叠在一起，难解难分的样子，男人坚实的肌肉和他放松的身体碰在一起，他裸露的臀肉被粗糙的裤子布料摩擦着。他难耐的动了一下腰身，好像在催促什么。

Wells翻身下来，一巴掌拍在Barry乱动的臀肉上，惹得男孩惊呼一声。

“一会有的是机会让你叫。”

男人戏谑的说到，手里突然多出一个跳蛋。

Barry回头看到了那个形状不太常见的跳蛋，当冰凉的液体淋上他的臀缝时，他咬住手背不让自己发出太大的呻吟。

**“Nash……”**

Barry抬起头轻轻唤了一句。

当一根粗糙得手指缓慢进入他的后穴时，Barry的脖颈猛地落下，双手抓住了沙发的布料。

Nash握住了他的一只手，那双手宽大、有力又温暖。像是能在危机的深渊里把他抓住的手。不知道怎么地，Barry觉得鼻头一酸，一滴热泪从眼里流了出来，像是Nash在他心里点着了一个火种。他反手扣住Nash的手掌，两只手握在一起，手指交叉纠结， **像是跨越宇宙的链接，从一个灵魂到另一个灵魂，难解难分，既脆弱又坚韧。**

Fin.


End file.
